


Chance meeting

by Miizurichan



Series: for Noizweek [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Humour, M/M, Olympics AU, for Noizweek, gymnastics AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is finally able to live his dream out, representing Germany in two gymnastics events in the Olympics. It's all he's ever wished for, he thought. A second wish might have set its roots in his heart after a chance meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> idno this is so halfassed i'm sorry. I might make a proper au fic for this at a later point.   
> ohwell, enjoy!

Finally, his training had paid off. The moment he had been waiting for was finally here. 

Here he was, at the opening ceremony for the Olympics, representing Germany in Men’s Horizontal Bar and Pommel Horse. He was buzzing with excitement to the point where he could barely stand still. 

After the opening ceremony, there were no events, but there was the possibility of meeting other athletes of the event you were competing in, and that was exactly what Noiz wanted to do. 

He knew his friend Sly was competing in Pommel Horse with him, but he had no idea who would be in the prelims alongside them. Noiz had always liked to get an overview of just whom he was competing against, and now that he was in the Olympics, he found that even more important. 

The only problem was that the area was huge and there were many athletes. His best hope was finding Sly. With his long, blue hair, he shouldn’t be too hard to find. 

\--------

Noiz was well on his way through a large crowd of athletes when he spotted a familiar, blue hair. “Sly!” He calls out for the male as he makes his way to him, but there’s absolutely no reaction from him. 

This makes Noiz frown as he gets closer. He wonders why he’s not reacting to his own name. 

“Oi!” When he’s finally close enough, he grabs Sly’s shoulder and turns him around, but the moment he does he gets a huge surprise. 

Noiz can do nothing but stare at the male in front of him. He certainly looks like Sly, but there’s something off about his entire face. “Hey- was there something you wanted?” The male tilts his head slightly and raises his eyebrows. 

He means to reply, but he can’t. The voice isn’t that different, his height is the same, and he almost has the same body shape as Sly too. This can only mean one thing. 

They’re twins. Definitely twins. They have to be twins, there’s no other possibility. 

Just when Noiz is about to ask about this, he hears laughing from his left side. Both he and the male in front of him turn toward the sound and what they find is Sly with a hand covering his mouth because he’s laughing. 

Once again, Noiz tries to speak, but the male in front of him starts first. “Hey! Sly, cut it out! This isn’t funny! Why are you even laughing, is this dude your friend or something?” The male is frowning and he’s clearly upset, but it hardly makes Sly stop laughing. 

When he finally does, it’s because the other blue haired male threatens to smack him down. It makes Noiz surer that they’re twins. 

“Pfft- I can’t believe it happened like this.” Sly snickers and shoves his hands into his pockets. “Noiz, meet Aoba, my twin. Aoba, meet Noiz, my friend through competitions. I hope you two can get along.” Sly can barely keep the laugh back by the end of his sentence. 

Noiz and Aoba can only stare at each other for a bit before they both stretch out their hands to shake hands. Unfortunately, as Noiz raised his left hand, Aoba raised his right hand so their hands smacked together. 

Noiz feels like sinking away under a rock, and Aoba’s flushing face doesn’t make it any better. In fact, it makes him tense up a bit. He’s almost mesmerized by the way Aoba brushes a few strands of hair behind his ear, looks up with a smile and reaches out a hand. “Let’s try again, yes?” 

\-----------

Noiz lays awake thinking about that charming smile and those cute, bright eyes. He’s surprised at how similar he is to Sly, yet he’s so different. 

He should focus on resting so he can put on his best performances, but instead he wonders if he’ll have time to watch the events Aoba participates in or if Aoba will have time to watch him. 

He’s sure he’ll be fine, probably, but the next time he sees Aoba he’s likely to get lost in his eyes again. Not that he particularly minds, but his dream comes first. The Olympics come first, even if he definitely wants to know Sly’s twin.


End file.
